Abdul Ben-Ghazi
'Abdul Ben-Ghazi '''is an antagonist in World War 3: Sinister Operations. Appearances Abdul is first seen in a flashback in 2003, during the Battle of Nasiriyah. He captures Dimitri Raskov, Lev's oldest brother, and then executes him with an MP-443 Grach. Later, he is seen again communicating with Ali Al-Washir during the Angolan Hostage Crisis, during which he reveals Muhammad's Army as an accomplice in the act. He then is confronted by Lev Raskov, who is hungry for revenge after the execution of Dimitri, but his vengeance is sabotaged when Muhammad's Army forces attempt to rescue Abdul, only to have him impress his comrades by breaking free from Lev's grasp and then try to kill him with his own weapon, but get shot in the knee as a result. Later, Abdul is seen in the execution video of Nick Berg (he is the guy to the far right of the video camera). He also is among the terrorists screaming, "''Allahu Akbar," as the rest of the terrorists decapitate him. In another flashback, Abdul is seen planning the September 11 Attacks with Osama bin-Laden in 1998. Osama orders Abdul to ignore Russians and only kill Americans, but Abdul deliberately disobeys orders and (without knowing it), commanding Ziad Jarrah to hijack United Airlines Flight 93, knowing that there were Russians (Lev's family) aboard the plane. During the actual events of World War 3, Abdul is seen ordering his men to kill American soldiers and civilians a month after the events of Operation Grendel, which pits him against Iron Hand PMCs, Inner Light commandos, Russian Airborne Troops, Russian Ground Forces, the People's Liberation Army and the US Military. Later, he attempts to hijack a subway train in New York with the intention of bombing Grand Central Station, only to be stopped by British SAS soldier Doug Harris. Realizing that he is outnumbered, Abdul is forced to retreat to Dubai, United Arab Emirates. There, Lev Raskov, intent on destroying him, chases him down following a brutal firefight through his hideout in the Janina Hotel in Dubai. When he is finally cornered, Lev attempts to kill Ben-Ghazi, but cannot bring himself to do so and forgives him instead, leaving Ben-Ghazi to be arrested by the United States FBI. Appearance By the time Abdul is around in 2021, he looks younger because of a formula that makes him look twenty-seven, although he is fifty-five years of age. He has black hair and he speaks with a Lebanese accent, probably because he is of Lebanese descent. Trivia *Abdul Ben-Ghazi and Lev Raskov despise each other very much-at least until Lev forgives him. *He despises Americans, not only because of their support of Israel, but the mere fact that the new US President wants to destroy Muhammad's Army *He is Ali Al-Washir's secret admirer. *He is the first Middle Eastern character to be forgiven instead of targeted by revenge. *He is based on (appearance-wise) Battlefield 3's antagonist, Solomon. *He is of Lebanese descent, but his father is Iranian. *Like Solomon, his catchphrase is, "HUH?!" Gallery Airtronics RPG.png|Abdul with an RPG Profile of Ben-Ghazi Other stuff